


Shameful Prequel

by Ej103v



Series: Shameless words [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae is the real ship though, Everyone fucks Youngjae, M/M, Multi - Freeform, PWP, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ej103v/pseuds/Ej103v
Summary: How does it come to be that Jaebum makes all five of his friends screw his boyfriend?





	Shameful Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the prequel to 'Shameful thoughts', even though that doesn't make sense because, well... No plot.  
> Can be read standalone.
> 
> If you enjoy ‘Shameful thoughts’ with the illusion that Youngjae is Jaebum’s sex toy being lend to the other member, DO NOT READ!
> 
> I never planned this as a background story for my porn writing, I just needed a setting for Youngjae in with I felt safe and comfy.  
> But, someone asked, so... I came up with this in a whim.  
> It was not in my head prior to writing the porn stuff. The 2jae relationship in those was as much a mystery to as it was to the reader and protagonists, BUT now that changes.
> 
> I don't want to post it as a regular chapter, because it doesn't really fit, so here it is.
> 
> It's got 2jae love, but everyone is featured for some extra porn. Sorry not Sorry. Enjoy your 6k words of filth.

„I’m sorry…“ Youngjae gasps, breathless and a tad whiny. He’s flat up against the wall, cheek and palms pressing against the hard surface, his naked backside exposed. “Are you?” Jaebum huffs exhaustedly. He’s standing far enough away from Youngjae to not feel the heat radiating off his body. He’s in undone dress pants, sleeves of his button down rolled up.

He trails the heart-shaped end of the leather whip all the way down Youngjae’s back, starting under the soft hair on the back of his neck and following his spine downwards in a butterfly touch. Youngjae shudders nonetheless. “Please…” He whispers, “Hyung, please.”

It has no meaning, they both know that. Jaebum likes the whip. The flat end makes lovely sounds when he snaps it onto Youngjae’s silky skin, leaving red patches in the shape of a heart when he aims well. Youngjae yelps, the startled sound subsiding into a quiet whimper. His nails scratch over the wall, fingers crooking and flattening in his attempt to stay where he is.

Jaebum didn’t bother to tie him. If he wants it, he’s gotta work for it, he figured. He sighs and cracks the whip again, a red streak sideways over Youngjae’s perky butt. It wiggles in response and Youngjae moans. His knees buckle and face rubs against the wall. Jaebum hits a little lower the next time, aiming for his sitting spots and listens to the noises of discomfort and pleasure.

His shaking increases, Jaebum can see his muscles work and flex and he finally steps closer. He trails his fingertips over all the spots he hit and watches Youngjae’s face. His breath catches in his throat, then he exhales with a shudder. When Jaebum presses harshly against a bruised patch of skin, he witnesses his mouth fall open in a breathless cry and his hands ball into fists. He doesn’t relent, keeps pressing down to finally have Youngjae flail and emit a small, quiet sob.

“That’s it, baby.” He coos, catching Youngjae’s flickering gaze when his eyes fly open. He takes staggering breaths, but vehemently shakes his head. Jaebum nods with a sigh. He steps away, just enough so he can snap down his whip against the back of his thighs. Youngjae moans and whimpers, chokes out another few “I’m sorry’s”. Jaebum’s arm hurts. His muscles are strained and just a few more hits have them ache and tense.

He gives Youngjae less breaks now, his swigs become more shallow as he doesn’t strike out as far, but he lands them quicker. The ‘snap snap snap’ echoes through the room, followed by Youngjae’s wails. Jaebum’s jaw clenches as he smacks Youngjae’s left buttcheek one last time. His skin is flaming red by now. The whip clatters to the ground, dropped carelessly as Jaebum jumps forward and rushes to gather Youngjae in his arms when his legs give out. He just so manages to catch him so he doesn’t thump to the floor.

He kneels with his arms wrapped around Youngjae as they sink to sit gently, then frees one hand to wipe strands of damp hair from his face. Youngjae sobs. “There you go, love.” Jaebum soothes and with his thumb he wipes at the tears staining his face. More follow and Jaebum’s heart swells. “That’s right.” He whispers tenderly. “Cry, baby.”

Youngjae’s hiccupped sobs get disrupted by his cries of “Please.” And “I’m sorry.” Jaebum shush’s him and tells him to get on the bed. There was a time when he could easily swoop his baby up in his arms and carry him wherever he wanted, but Youngjae didn’t stop growing in size, his muscular arms and legs making him heavy and Jaebum’s body is so sore.

They stumble into the sheets, Youngjae hisses when his raw bottom hits the cotton blanket, but his tears subside as he fumbles for the front of Jaebum’s pants. He whines, finding him out of service, grasping his flaccid cock where it’s been carelessly packed away after their last round.

Jaebum grips his wrist and tugs it away, pushing him down on the bed until he’s flat on his back. Youngjae is visibly upset, brows furrowed and bottom lip caught between his teeth. Jaebum’s chest feels tight. He’s hurting almost physically. He’s learnt the difference by now. He knows to distinguish between Youngjae pretending and Youngjae being real.

Youngjae can play bratty. He can play needy. He can play unwilling. Right now he’s not playing. Jaebum knows that Youngjae needs him right now. He needs him to love and cherish and he needs him to use him. He can do the first, he can’t do the last.

He’s sorry. “Stop pouting.” He orders as he leans down far enough to open the drawer under the bed, blanketing Youngjae with his body in the process. Youngjae pushes up against him, his erection rutting against Jaebum’s shirt, staining it with precome and his nails dig into his biceps. Jaebum’s fingers close around the shaft of one of the plenty dildos that they have accumulated over their time together and sits back up, bringing it with him.

He spreads Youngjae’s thighs further, nudging the head of the toy against his rim. Youngjae is still wet, lube shining between his cheeks, but Jaebum doesn’t stop to check if it’s enough. The rougher the better he assumes, monitoring Youngjae’s face when he pushes the tip past his entrance. His expression is torn between displeasure and lust. There are still wet streaks on his cheeks and his eyes are redrimmed, his plush lips swollen and bitten raw, but there is a stoic look in his eyes.

Jaebum’s heart aches. He wants to make him happy, he really does. Youngjae takes the toy well, his greedy hole swallowing it up all the way to the base, low grumbles emerging from the back of his throat. “Isn’t that better?” Jaebum asks, petting the inside of his thigh with his free hand. “All filled up?” Youngjae huffs, though his chest is heaving already.

Jaebum takes a deep breath. He’s exhausted. “Look, baby. You can cry.” He rocks the toy forward. “You can plead.” He pulls it out, all the way, to thrust it back inside, the slide on the verge of not slick enough. Youngjae’s hips jerk and his thighs tense as if to close, but Jaebum holds them open. “But stop being a brat.” He pushes at the toy and spanks the skin he’s been petting gently before.

Youngjae’s hips buck and he yelps. Relieved, Jaebum witnesses tears collect again in his eyes. “Y..You…” He stammers, over the pace that Jaebum sets with the dildo, dragging it past his hole, in and out and thrusting it into his depths. “You don’t want me.” He sobs, tears breaking free. “I’m a nuisance!” Jaebum stops dead in his tracks. Oh no! Wrong. It’s all wrong.

He lets go of the toy and leans up his boy’s face, cradling it in his hands and bringing their lips together. “No no no.” He murmurs. “Stop that. It’s not true.” Youngjae wails and at the same time ruts his hips down on the bed, jabbing the abandoned toy inside himself. “I love you.” Jaebum whispers. “I love you so much. I’ll do anything for you.” He’s not sure if Youngjae is listening.

He feels like bursting into tears himself, realizing that he’s not quite there yet. Not actually able to decipher Youngjae’s mind and fulfill his needs the way he thought he could. He knew he needed to make Youngjae cry. He knew he needed to have him fall into submission if he wanted to satisfy him. But not like this. Youngjae sniffs pitifully. He’s gorgeous even when he cries. Or especially then. Jaebum scolds himself for thinking it in that very moment.

With an exhausted sigh he sits back, knowing he won’t be able to get through to Youngjae right now. He wanted to finish quickly, but now he thinks he should take himself some extra time. He pulls Youngjae’s bottom onto his lap, making sure the dildo is properly settled and starts littering kisses to his calves and massaging his thighs. Youngjae moans quietly. Jaebum rocks his hips, pushing at the toy as if it were his cock, simulating to fuck him for real.

Youngjae’s knitted features straighten a little when he whimpers. “I love your legs.” Jaebum confesses when he kisses them and follows with his teeth, biting at the flesh and bruising the skin further. Without stopping to rock his hips against the toy, still pushing it in small motions into Youngjae’s expecting body he leans down, bending his thighs with him until his face is on the height of his chest. “Love those too.” He mumbles, licking at a pink nipple and listening to the beautiful moans. He takes it between his lips, sucks at it.

With a lot of effort he snakes a hand down between them to grasp the base of the dildo, push at it while pinching the nipple. It’s tough, his body is aching. Sometimes he thinks, he doesn’t have enough to pleasure Youngjae properly. Not enough hands, not enough tongues… Not enough cocks. He pulls and thrusts the toy and bites down on the sensitive nub to force more lewd moans from his baby.

Eventually he can’t hold anymore, sits back again. Youngjae’s hips work against his hand, increasing the force with which Jaebum can fuck him on the dildo. He rocks it steadily, watching Youngjae’s stiff cock bounce on his stomach. He curls his free hand around it when he knows he’s close and tugs, causing Youngjae to cry out desperately and spill over himself as he comes. He doesn’t stop immediately, determined to force every last bit off him, jabbing the toy into him and pumping his length, milking him dry until Youngjae flinches away and whimpers pitifully.

He wants to curl around him and fall asleep when he carefully pulls the toy from his hole, but he’s still in his formal attire and he can’t let Youngjae go to sleep like this. He undresses on the way to the bathroom to get towels and everything. Youngjae lies motionless in the same position when he returns, eyes closed and breathing shallow.

“Youngjae-baby.” He murmurs as he begins to wipe the cum stains away with a damp cloth and witnesses his eyes flutter open. “Turn around.” He says softly to lather his bruised backside in soothing cream. He kisses the back of his neck when he’s done. “Youngjae… Don’t ever think that, please.” He whispers against the skin, baby hairs tickling his nose. Then he adds. “I am so sorry.” Youngjae sniffs quietly in response. “No, I am.” He mumbles into the sheets. “I am too…”

“No.” Jaebum interrupts him even though he’s not sure Youngjae could actually come up with a word. “You don’t have to apologize. I can’t keep up with you. I’m sorry. But I try. Because I love you to death. Don’t apologize for your needs.”

He lies down next to him and they snuggle close. “You’re not a nuisance.” He adds with pressure while Youngjae sleepily nuzzles his chest and nods.

  


  


  


“I envy you.” Jackson says over the breakfast table. He’s got his face propped up on one hand, his glassy eyes stare away into nothing and his free hand plays idly with the handle of his coffee mug. “What for?” Jaebum asks frowning and takes a bite of his egg.

“Youngjae.” Is the simple answer. He says it calmly and yet it startles Jaebum. “Uh… well. You’re not in love with him, are you? Because that’d be…” He doesn’t speak it out, but he can’t imagine the chaos. “Uch, no…” Jackson’s eyes finally focus. “I mean not like that… It’s just… the noises…” Jaebum stays quiet, keeps his frown to hide how embarrassed he is, hoping secretly that he doesn’t blush.

“You know we can hear you guys, right?” Jackson looks at him now, lifts his head from his arm. “He sounds so… damn.” Jaebum blinks rapidly. “Yeah… I know.” He answers weakly. “I’d love to fuck him once. Heck, I dream about it sometimes…” He trails off, then it’s his turn to flush pink. “Uhm… sorry, didn’t mean to, just… He’s really really hot.”

“Who?!” Before Jaebum can say something, Mark comes bouncing into the kitchen with Jinyoung in tow, asking curiously. “Youngjae.” Jaebum says finitely. “Mhh, yeah…” Jinyoung sighs with a dreamy expression. Jaebum gawks at him, stunned. Mark shuffles. “Yeah. And the noises. Gosh you guys hit it off last night again, didn’t ya?”

“Guys…” Jaebum says very slowly after a while. They look at him. “Are all of you thirsting over my boyfriend?”

  


  


  


The foundation gets set in that very moment, but it takes until late at night, when the reality finally dawns on Jaebum and something starts to form in his head.

  


  


  


Mark looks incredibly shy. Much more in fact, than Youngjae, who looks most of all excited. Jaebum is torn. It was his idea, yes, but what if he can’t stand it? He knows that Youngjae trusts his oldest Hyung a lot and Mark is very kind and sweet so the decision wasn’t hard, even though Jackson was butthurt when he found it out.

Youngjae, as eager as always, is already nude. He beams. Mark, besides verbally thirsting about Youngjae like a fucking pervert, needs Jaebum’s aid to put one foot in front of the other. He lets himself be dragged over to the bed where Youngjae waits and sheepishly tugs at Mark’s collar. “Should we get you in the mood, Hyung?” He asks, angelically fluttering his lashes and slips his nosy fingers down to the button of Mark’s jeans, popping it open.

“Oh…” Mark makes in obvious surprise, but doesn’t resist. He lets Youngjae open his pants expertly and reach into his underwear for his member. “Sit down.” Youngjae orders and nudges him to take seat on the edge of the bed. Then he slides to his knees. Mark mutters “Fuck.” Under his breath and Jaebum’s scalp tingles. A spark of jealous roars in his chest, but he can’t deny that it’s also very arousing to witness in third person what he’s normally the object of himself.

Youngjae pushes the clothing away just enough so he can free the hardening length, already rising in interest. He ducks down to lick a playful stripe over the tip. Mark shudders, but Youngjae does, too. He turns around, looks up to Jaebum with a pleading look and reaches one hand out. Jaebum takes it, softening internally and jealousy dying down. Fondness takes over, from how tightly Youngjae clutches his fingers and he squeezes back reassuring.

It was his idea after all. And they talked about it. Loads. He’d been timid to suggest it to Youngjae first and had to put up with a lot of fat tears. Youngjae had apologized, again, about being so needy. “I’ll need less sex, Hyung, I promise.” He whined and actually tried and Jaebum found him secretly jerking off in the bathroom after he thought he’d fallen asleep.

It took a lot of convincing. Explaining to Youngjae that he wanted him to be sexually satisfied, but that he was physically incapable. He apologized, for not being enough, for making Youngjae think that he was the one in the wrong. They’d cried together, absolutely pathetic and eventually, reluctantly, Youngjae had agreed.

They’d set rules. They’d promised to just try it out. They gave each other every way out. It was Youngjae’s last request which struck him the hardest. “I don’t want them to know.” Youngjae said, still, even after Jaebum insisted that it wasn’t his fault; that he needn’t to be ashamed of it. But he insisted.

So Mark doesn’t know the reason behind this. Why he’s offered to hook up with Youngjae. And to be fair, he didn’t exactly ask, too fast to agree.

He’s fully hard, from Youngjae’s tentative licks up his shaft, before he even wrapped his plush lips around him. Jaebum chuckles mildly. He looks up, from where he stands sideways behind Youngjae’s kneeling figure and finds Mark’s eyes. He somehow expects him to scowl, but he’s just… aroused. Jaebum feels goosebumps rise on his skin from realizing just what effect Youngjae has. Not just on himself, but others as well.

Jaebum steps a little closer, holds Youngjae’s left hand tightly in his own and uses his right to card through his hair. Youngjae makes a soft sound in response and heartily opens his delicious mouth to let the head of Mark’s hard cock slip between his lips. It’s hot as fuck and Mark curses, which makes it even hotter. Youngjae sucks really well. He doesn’t refrain from slurping messily, bobbing his head quickly and curling his free hand around the base he can’t reach with his mouth.

Mark makes himself known with deep moans, fingers fisting into the sheets next to his hips. “So good…” He praises weakly. Jaebum gets surprised by a new emotion of his, one that he hasn’t thought about once until now.

Pride. That’s _his_ Youngjae. _His_ Youngjae who can turn men to a mess. Mark gets a taste, but Jaebum gets the whole cake. Always.

And Youngjae beams contentedly, as well as he can manage with his mouth full of cock. Youngjae can do an incredible number of things in that situation though. Jaebum is torn between looking at Youngjae and observing Mark’s face. He can see, down over his shoulder that Youngjae’s lovely cock is hanging heavily on his thighs, rock hard already.

Mark’s moans are deep and erratic and Jaebum just realizes something. He fists his hand into Youngjae’s hair and pulls him off. Mark gives him a shocked look and Youngjae whimpers quietly. “You can come.” Jaebum says to Mark emphasizing the importance with a stern look. “Only when you’re ready to go a second time.” Mark’s lips move, but not a sound comes out, his chest his heaving from his rough breaths. “If you think you can’t, you gotta stop now, because you’re not walking out of here without having properly fucked him.”

Jaebum’s ears get warm as he hears himself talk. It sounds so damn crude and scary and so… humiliating. He can see from the corner of his eyes how Youngjae snakes a hand down his body to fist his neglected erection. He moans softly and Mark’s eyes avert to look down at him. “I can.” He promises, nothing more than a breathless whisper. “Oh god yes, I can.”

Youngjae lounges forward to take him in once again, sinking all the way, swallowing Mark down his throat and Mark groans desperately.

It’s really, really hot. So fucking hot. Jaebum is hard himself and now the prospect of holding out until the end feels intimidating.

It’s not long until Mark surrenders. His hips buck and little and it makes Youngjae gag, then Jaebum knows he’s coming, moaning darkly and tensing as his eyes screw shut. Youngjae suckles contently, Jaebum can see his adams apple bop when he swallows. It’s part of the deal, he tries to remind himself when his jaw clenches involuntarily. He’s uncertain about the borders yet. What lines not to cross, how far to go. They’re going to figure this out.

Mark pets Youngjae’s hair affectionately, Jaebum can’t remember when he himself let got of Youngjae’s head, but apparently he did. “You’re so good.” Mark murmurs quietly, bringing a shy smile to Youngjae’s fucked out lips and flushed face.

He’s more confident now, pulling Youngjae up from the grown and placing him on the bed. Then he shrugs off his clothing and sends Jaebum a questioning glance. He gives a short, curt nod. The smile on Mark’s face is almost a grin when he climbs on the bed after Youngjae.

He’s impatient already, lying back in the sheets, his right hand again wrapped around his length, tugging lightly. Mark casually spreads Youngjae’s legs by his knees, as if he’s done it a million times and for the first time Jaebum sees Youngjae hesitate. He shies away from Mark’s touch, pulling his knees up to close them.

Jaebum is so quickly at his side as if he could teleport. Youngjae rolls over to him and hides his face against his thigh. Mark backs off immediately. “It’s okay, baby.” Jaebum murmurs reassuringly and pets his hair and shoulder gently. Youngjae’s hands come up to claw at his sleeve. “It’s okay.” Jaebum repeats. “You don’t have to. We can stop right now.”

Youngjae keeps his face hidden when he nods. Jaebum turns his head towards Mark and when their eyes meet they understand each other. They nod and Mark leaves.

“He’s gone, baby, come up for air, hm?” It takes him some effort to coax Youngjae into sitting up and looking at him. “See baby? Nothing bad happened.” Jaebum tries his most gentle smile. “No I… I couldn’t.” Youngjae whines and immediately tears start dwelling in his eyes. Jaebum shakes his head. “You don’t understand baby.” He explains, scooting close to pet and stroke him more. “It’s only going as far as _you_ want. We’re doing this for you. It’s for you. Not for me and most definitely not for him. It’s for _you_.”

Youngjae takes a staggered breath. “Right.” He nods. “Right.” Jaebum knows he’s not convinced. He makes sweet sweet love to Youngjae after that and Youngjae’s legs part on their own and when Jaebum grabs his knees to push them even further open he moans desperately.

Maybe it shouldn’t be. It was worth a try and it didn’t work out. But that’s fine. They will find another way. Jaebum dismisses it and Mark is a whole gentleman and never says a word. He seriously believes it’s off the table for good.

Until one night when they lie in bed, Youngjae’s body wrapped around him in his inhuman need for physical proximity and Jaebum has almost drifted off to sleep already, that Youngjae quietly suggests: “I want to try again.”

  


Mark isn’t there. Jaebum thought it was better to keep him away as to not remind Youngjae of their last attempt. But the other guys are there. All of them. Even BamBam and Yugyeom of whoms he didn’t really know whether they’re just as infatuated with the idea of having sex with Youngjae. Oh they are.

Jaebum makes his way over to a corner where he stuffed one of the old spare sofas after opening the door for Jackson. He sits and only then bothers to close the zipper of his jeans back up.  
Youngjae lies sprawled out on the covers just like Jaebum left him, legs still wide open and panting. His stomach is painted in his own cum. Jaebum made sure to fuck him thoroughly before letting Jackson come in.

Jackson, whose eyes are trained on Youngjae’s motionless figure like he’s hypnotized. “This is wrong.” He whispers hoarsely without tearing his gaze away.

“Then leave.” Jaebum snaps back, voice as stern as he can muster. “Either get on with it or get lost.” He made the rules clear. Get in, get over with it, get out. No foreplay, no adventure, no nothing. Jackson, of course, doesn’t move. “Tik tok.” Jaebum urges.

Life comes back into him. His fingers scramble for the string of his sweatpants, pulling it down after getting them lose. He steps out of it and leaves it on the floor, then he crawls on the bed. Youngjae stirs weakly, the first sign of life aside for the heavy breaths that finally begin to slow. Not for long though.

Jackson kneels between Youngjae’s open thighs and starts jerking himself. Jaebum can just so make out that Youngjae’s eyes are closed, his legs twitch weakly. He can’t make out how he feels from here. Nervous? Anticipating? Scared?

There are a few small sounds coming from Jackson until he is all hard, then he reaches for the lube on the nightstand to slick up. He lines himself up to Youngjae’s hole, but halts there. He reached for Youngjae’s flaccid cock lying on his stomach and has him emit a tiny mewl when he grabs him. Jaebum coughs. For the first time since entering the room Jackson turns towards him and looks him straight in the eyes. He heaves a sigh. Then he lets go of Youngjae’s member and places his hands on the mattress. Jaebum acknowledges that he has a good posture.

Once entered, Youngjae fully stirs back to life. He moans high pitched when Jackson slips into his depths and his neck stretches. His legs scramble for a hold around Jackson’s waist as if on Autopilot. Jaebum almost panics over how unfazed he is by the fact that another man just stuck his dick into his boyfriend.

Jackson moans when he rocks his hips, it’s a cute moan, a little overwhelmed. It matches well with Youngjae’s sounds. He knows even for Youngjae the time was too short to recover. He’s doing well, but he must be so sensitive.

Jackson fucks slow and deep. He doesn’t pull out far, he just pushes and pushes in a grinding motion and it has Youngjae moan restlessly in no time. It’s fascinating, Jaebum has to admit. It’s just not himself, it’s different. And Youngjae surely feels it too. He shifts and churns beneath Jackson, his hands fly up to grasp at his shoulders.

No talking, it was one of the rules, but of course Youngjae doesn’t need to follow it. It was his own rule. “You know I love feeling powerless.” He’d pouted.”If I can’t talk back, that takes a lot of power from me.” Jaebum felt like crying over that confession. Youngjae is always so straightforward, even if it’s something incredibly perverted or insightful that he says. Or both.

Jackson holds out for a surprisingly long while, though Jaebum witnesses the sweat running down his body and the suppressed moans he makes behind clenched teeth.

He won’t last too long though. Youngjae recovers somewhere along the line. His moans become deeper, lewd and lustful. The way he sounds when he’s thoroughly pleasured. He rocks his hips back against Jackson’s in time with his motions, increasing the pleasure for himself.

Jackson’s head dips down. It buries in Youngjae’s neck while he moans viciously, then his hips give a last stutter and he stills.

Jaebum gives him just so enough time to catch his breath, then he clears his throat. Jackson sits up with a frustrated groan, but he doesn’t pull out just yet, reaching for Youngjae’s prominent erection again. Jaebum stomps his foot on the ground.

Youngjae whimpers pitifully when Jackson lets his stiff cock flop back onto his stomach and moves away. He’s sulking visibly, picking up his pants and slipping them on. His bottom lip sticks out when he looks at Jaebum a last time, who just nods him out the door. “Ugh” Is the only sound he makes when he throws the door shut. It’s a little cute.

Jaebum quickly makes his way over to the bed. Youngjae is shivering, his fingers are twitching to grab himself, he can see it. “You’re doing so well.” Jaebum coos and swipes a few damp strands of hair away. “Are you okay?” Youngjae nods, looking at him glassy eyed for a moment. “Empty.” He complains and it has Jaebum chuckle. “Fine you insatiable demon. Tell me when you need to take a break. Or stop.” All Youngjae answers with is a cute little “Nhhhhn” sound and Jaebum surrenders and gets to the door to get Jinyoung.

It’s scary how easy it feels to hand Youngjae over to all these people. Okay, they’re not strangers, but still. If he listened to his own brain from the outside, he’d think he’s nuts.

Jinyoung, as opposed to Jackson barely even glances at Youngjae. He stares in Jaebum’s direction and doesn’t avert his eyes, even while he opens his pants. It’s startling to say the least. Jinyoung’s face is in neutral, but his gaze is intense. It requires a soft whine from the bed to grab his attention. “Shhh baby.” He soothes as he climbs over him and hooks Youngjae’s leg over his shoulder. He doesn’t even bother to lube himself up before pushing inside. Youngjae must still be really wet and loosened up from being fucked twice, so Jinyoung thrusts all the way inside in a single go.

Jaebum’s jaw drop over the words. It sounds so much like himself, but he doesn’t know why it bothers him so much until he realizes it’s the intimacy of it. He shifts a little, tries to focus on Youngjae, make sure he is alright. Which he is, pretty obviously by the way he moans lewdly when he’s being filled up again. He takes Jinyoung with ease, even though he attempts to subtly be a tease. His thrusts are sharp and long. The complete opposite of Jackson. He pulls out far and snaps back inside, punching the air from Youngjae’s lungs and leaving him panting and crying in no time.

Jaebum can see that Jinyoung his kneading his thigh roughly while he fucks into him and he manages to turn him into a complete mess in no time. Youngjae cries out with every powerful thrust, his head thrashes on the pillow and he whines and twists.

Jaebum can hear Youngjae’s orgasm coming, one thing he has ahead of Jinyoung. The way he moans and whimpers, then his bottom ruts back onto Jinyoung’s cock and he spills all over himself with a desperate wail. Jinyoung is…. Ruthless. He doesn’t stop, doesn’t even slow down, he pulls out all the way and slams back inside, making Youngjae arch off the bed and shudder through his prolonged climax.

Jaebum unconsciously palms his hard-again cock over the sounds and the visual and, fuck, Jinyoung just won’t stop. His thrusts become more shallow, he pounds into Youngjae’s exhausted and overstimulated body with no regard for his pitiful mewling and weak protest. Jinyoung moans loudly, finally, when he reaches his climax and stills, buried deep inside Youngjae’s limp frame.

He pets his thigh gently while placing it carefully back on the blanket and turns away without another glance. But he stares at Jaebum while he leaves.

Jaebum, who really needs a moment before he can get up and check on his boyfriend. Youngjae looks like he’s almost asleep, he blinks extremely lazy, but doesn’t move otherwise. “Still okay?” Jaebum is shocked about how raspy his voice is. Youngjae gives a very small nod. “Are you sure baby? Say it with words, please.” He steadies his voice as much as possible.

“I want to keep going.” Youngjae’s voice is as wrecked as his body. He’s sweaty and flushed, his stomach is covered in cum and, his hole is leaking so… much. Jaebum smoothes a hand up his thigh, there are bruises forming where Jinyoung’s fingertips buried into the flesh, then he feels through the sticky, sloppy mess and finds Youngjae’s loose hole. He whimpers weakly when Jaebum trails the pads of his fingers around the rim and casually pushes inside with three of them.

“Please...” Youngjae pleads and Jaebum nods. “Fine, baby. You’re so brave.” He gives a soft, lingering kiss to his lips, then makes his way over to the door.

BamBam already has his sweatpants stuck under the curve of his butt and his hard-on his standing proudly between his legs. “Oh finally!” He complains and storms past him to jump up onto the bed with so much enthusiasm, he trips over his low hanging pants and face-plants onto the mattress. “Oops” he makes, completely unfazed. It’s only when he sits on the bed that he actually takes in Youngjae’s form with all the little details.

“Oh wow… They’ve got you good, huh?” He asks. Jaebum almost laughs. He’s such a pleb. “Hyung, turn around, please.” He orders and tugs at his arm to get him onto his stomach. He kneels between Youngjae’s legs and nudges them outwards. Jaebum allows him a moment to admire the mess, when he pulls his cheeks apart and stares down to his used-up hole. “Wow.” He breathes out, but ends it right there to get on with it. He covers Youngjae almost completely, who was so far entirely unaffected by whatever was going on.

It seems like he wakes from a slumber when BamBam rocks into him unapologetic, moaning as he does. “Ah.” Youngjae emits in surprise and then “No… Ah, nono.” He mumbles and BamBam immediately stops. His head whips in Jaebum’s direction.

Jaebum is torn. His heart aches for Youngjae, but they have a safeword and ‘No’ isn’t it. He swallows hard before he waves his hand at BamBam, telling him to go on. He does, though hesitating at first. He gives a few experimental thrusts and Youngjae, who now has the opportunity to bury his face in the pillow whines quietly.

BamBam breathes hard, his body moves in fluid motion, all steadily in and out. “Youngjae” He gasps near his head. “Youngjae you’re so loose.” He snaps his hips a little harsher. “Can you clench for me a little, hm?”

Jaebum doesn’t know where he takes the strength, but apparently he does, because BamBam moans loudly and praises him. “Ahh like that. So good...” BamBam’s movements shove Youngjae’s body over the mattress, his whole body moving with him and it doesn’t take long before Jaebum notices that not all of it is from BamBam directly. Subtle, rutting motions and the sound of Youngjae’s lewd whimpering rises in pitch and volume.

It’s absolutely mind-blowing how needy Youngjae is, rubbing his cock over the blanket, certainly hard again, trying to get himself off the fourth damn time. Even BamBam notices at some point. “Awwww, you like it.” And he rocks his hips faster, fucking into his hole with no mercy.

When BamBam comes, his moans rival Youngjae’s (in a better state) and he rides it out with lazy thrusts, but insatiable Youngjae has other plans. He keeps rutting his hips, down over the blanket and up against BamBam to savor the last of his cock, then he comes, absolutely certainly the last time for today with a quiet cry.

BamBam rolls off him with a grunt. “That was amazing.” He babbles while pulling his pants up and stumbling towards the door.

Youngjae is almost unresponsive and it takes a lot of poking and coaxing before he can manage a broken. “Yes.” to Jaebum’s question and he’s very close to not listen, but eventually gives in and opens the door one last time.

Yugyeom is extremely timid. He’s quiet and careful and Jaebum leaves him be. He rolls Youngjae back onto his back and tenderly touches his face. Jaebum thinks that’s how it’s going to go. A slow, gentle fuck for the last, but that’s not happening.

Instead, Yugyeom carefully slips inside the abused entrance, but then he hoists Youngjae’s legs up, lifting all the weight by himself, because there’s no way Youngjae has any strength left. He holds behind his knees and pushes them far up and down, effectively folding him in half. There are a few weak protests falling from Youngjae’s lips, but it’s nothing against the noises he makes when Yugyeom starts pounding.

It takes Jaebum his all to not leap to his feet and yell. Yugyeom sets a brutal pace right from the start, making even Jinyoung look tame. Youngjae cries for a while, but then his wailing dies and he stills into utter lifelessness. Jaebum is torn, again. He wishes he didn’t find it as thrilling as he does and he chews nervously on his bottom lip, wondering if Youngjae would still be capable to ask to stop now.

It’s a relief that Yugyeom doesn’t actually last that long. Who would with such a rough pounding. He groans deeply when he comes and pulls back right away, letting go so Youngjae’s limbs flop back to the bed. He sits there for a moment, looking down at Youngjae and Jaebum has to come over and usher him away.

He mumbles “Sorry” when he climbs off the bed, though Jaebum isn’t entirely sure who it’s directed to. He doesn’t wait for the door to fall shut before he sits and pulls Youngjae’s upper body into his lap, swiping soaked strands of hair from his face and whispering to him.

Youngjae’s breath is a stuttering mess and he shudders uncontrollably every now and then. It takes a long while until his eyes flutter open sleepily and he links up at him with utter exhaustion on his features. “Love me?” He mumbles crooked to which Jaebum answers a million “Yes”s. “Of course I love you.” He reassures. “You are so good to me.” Youngjae answers is a weak smile. “I liked it.” He confesses, voice slurred in tiredness. “But love you only.” Jaebum hoists him farther up and holds him tightly. “Me too, love. Me too.”

Youngjae is still content the next day, even though he is sore and exhausted and needs a long break and a lot of cuddles. Jaebum spoils him rotten. Aftercare he can do. And Youngjae is perfectly, absolutely, sexually satisfied.

Jaebum gives the others a heads up. “We can repeat that.” He states and they all cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread, sorry.


End file.
